


頭骨先生回憶錄

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Prostitution, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文就是頭骨先生的pov——透過它兩個眼洞，見證着Sherlock由四歲開始至今，5次不好+1次超棒的性愛體驗......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 爸爸的同事

**Author's Note:**

> 本文首載於隨緣居[[原創] 頭骨先生回憶錄（NC-17，主WH，5次不好+1次超棒的性愛體驗）](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-155159-1-9.html)

Sherlock睜大他那雙好奇的綠眼睛，緩緩向我爬過來時，他才四歲。他在他父母的臥室裏找到我，精確點說，是他父母的大床下面。我當時身處一堆雜物當中。我原屬於他媽媽所有，是個用作醫學研究的人類頭骨。但他媽媽婚後已許久沒有閒情逸緻碰我了，我成了她夫家床下底一堆塵封已久的雜物之一。沒想到躺在這裏多年後，她的小兒子會找到我，並對我愛不釋手。瞧，他現在捧起了我，正跟我兩個大大的眼洞對望着。

那是一個風和日麗的假日下午。Holmes家招待了另一家人來大宅渡假——就是Sherlock爸爸的同事Jason夫婦以及他們的半打子女。

這個時候，Jason太太領着兩家的孩子們到山上野餐去了，大宅這個時候本該只剩Holmes夫婦和Jason，撇開孩子們的打擾，悠閒地聊些成年人的話題。沒人意識到Sherlock一早離了隊——他覺得那大幫孩童太吵太無聊了，倒不如回家看他心愛的圖書。

然而當他回到家裏來時，卻沒有看見本該待在客廳的大人們。他好奇之下，四處去找他們，結果在父母的床下底找到了我。他馬上將我命名為Billy，把我當成朋友。正當Sherlock打算跟我聊天之際，他的父母和Uncle Jason回來了——主人房的浴室門打開，Sherlock看見有三對腳自那道門走進臥室，三對光裸裸的腳，屬於兩男一女。Sherlock認得那是他的父母，和Uncle Jason。他們剛剛洗過澡，還沒有穿回衣服，三個人都是。

Sherlock將我摟進懷中，不敢作聲，瑟縮在床下底一角。他靜靜地待着，聽着房間裏的動靜。他聽見男女擁吻之聲——不是自來他熟識的父母，是他媽媽跟一個陌生的男人，想來是Uncle Jason，他們親熱的聲音。

然後床褥下陷，兩個人的體重壓到彈簧上來，發出吱吱的聲音。Sherlock知道Uncle Jason正壓在自己母親身上，他們都沒有穿衣服，而父親一直不發一言地站在一旁看着。他雖然不明白他們在幹什麼，但感到這是種違反社會禮約的行為，因此他們才支開了其他人，偷偷地做。

Uncle Jason在稱讚Sherlock的媽媽，然後他們發出了一些像是痛苦但又似乎很享受的呻吟聲和喘息聲，床的彈簧不停發出一個節奏的聲響，不知為何他們就是在床上動過不停。後來，Sherlock的爸爸也爬到床上去，床褥和彈簧的衝擊更大了。Sherlock聽到爸爸跟Uncle Jason親熱，就像他過去聽過他跟媽媽親熱的樣子，他們互相讚美着對方，然後發出親吻的聲音。

床的彈簧像快負荷不了的樣子，聲響越來越大，節奏越來越快。三個人在床上一起呻吟、喘息，後來更加入了一些叫聲和低哮，偶然夾雜一些毫無意義的髒字和感嘆詞。當所有聲響讓Sherlock即使雙手掩着耳朵，也覺得快震耳欲聾的時候，一切也就在節拍最快、下墜力最大、叫喊聲最瘋狂的頂峰停下來。

靜得只有喘息的聲音。

Sherlock不知為何，覺得很噁心。也許因為他嗅到床上傳來肉體的氣味，汗味，精液味，性愛的味道。他不清楚那臭味混雜了什麼，只是覺得噁心。

他悄悄抱住我，爬出了床下底。床上的成年人仍在昏昏欲睡的性愛餘韻狀態，沒留意一個小人兒從他們身下的床底爬出。

Sherlock緊緊抱着我，無聲無息地走到了門邊，才悄悄回望進房裏去。他看見了三具肉體橫陳在床上，Uncle Jason摟着他母親，他父親從後抱着Uncle Jason，他們互相交疊糾纏在一起，三人神情放鬆而享受。

直到他抱着我回到自己的房間，仍然悶悶不樂，不發一言。他似乎不明白，他慣常看見父母只跟對方親熱，怎麼現在會加進去一位叔叔，而三個人都好像比平常更快樂？他不明白父親為什麼容許母親跟叔叔赤裸相對，他自己的妻子怎麼可以跟叔叔共享？

晚飯的時候，Sherlock也把我帶在身邊，我看見他不動聲息地觀察着自己的父母和Uncle Jason。餐桌上，他們一切如常，客氣禮貌。Sherlock借故掉下湯匙，他爬進桌布下，發現Uncle Jason的手伸進了媽媽裙底，而爸爸的腳卻磨擦着Uncle Jason西褲的拉鏈位。

他爬回椅子上，繼續觀察。他發現Jason看向自己母親的眼神，竟然充滿愛意。他發現父親望向Jason的目光，竟比望向母親的更溫柔和熱切。他發現Jason夫婦的貌合神離，他們對自己六個子女流露出嫌惡之情。

Sherlock餘下的半頓飯都在發着脾氣，不肯再吃進半湯匙的食物。

曾經，Sherlock相信自己的父母很恩愛，他們相愛所以才生了他。現在，他深深懷疑了。他開始懷疑一男一女相愛才結婚的說法，懷疑所謂忠誠其實是廢話，懷疑成年人社會要求他去遵守的規則，統統都是狗屎垃圾。


	2. 哥哥

「Mycroft你在幹什麼？」Sherlock半夢半醒問道，揉了揉他惺忪的睡眼，剛才他抱住我在他哥哥床上睡着了。自從四歲那件事發生後，Sherlock疏遠了他的父母，卻跟大自己七歲的哥哥越發親近，每天晚上，他都要Mycroft說故事哄他睡覺，有時候Mycroft趕功課忘記了，他就會主動抱住我爬上哥哥的床，嗅着有哥哥味道的枕頭，這樣他才能睡得着。

Mycroft今年已經十六歲了，踏進了青春期，開始有了晨勃、夢遺這些煩惱。而Sherlock只有九歲，對青春期的煩惱一無所知，只知向哥哥撒嬌。Sherlock完全不明白，哥哥為什麼有意無意的好像在逃避自己，疏遠自己。他知道哥哥快要進大學了，到時候他就要離開家裏，Sherlock深深恐懼自己會被拋下，於是在那天來臨之前，他更要緊緊的纏着他哥哥，他想獨佔他唯一的哥哥。

「Sherlock……」Mycroft半夜裏的痛苦狀況，只有我看在眼裏——Sherlock長得太標緻了，男性特徵完全未出現，肌膚白滑像女孩子，而且發育良好手長腳長，Mycroft半夜裏摟抱着他，很易墮進綺夢裏去，以為自己抱着個女孩子。我看過不止一次他半夜裏醒來，發現自己抱着自己的親弟弟勃起來了，那種痛苦尷尬的表情。通常他會悄悄走到洗手間去，替自己打出來，再回來躺回去，繼續飾演他的好哥哥。

這天晚上，不知道Mycroft在夢中看見了什麼，我只看見Sherlock的長手長腳正纏繞着他，寬鬆的睡衣翻起了露出一截裸露的皮膚。Mycroft自然而然也抱了回去，手輕撫着那露出來的一截，鼻臉埋到Sherlock肩膀深深呼吸着。他的手越摸越放肆，沿着Sherlock的腰身，摸進睡衣裏去，還發出了陶醉的呻吟聲。我很想去叫醒他，我知道他醒來後又要愧疚懊悔，但我只是個頭骨，沒法發出聲音，只好眼看着Mycroft的勃起隔着睡褲在磨擦着Sherlock的大腿，來回往復，越來越起勁。

Mycroft的性致被完全喚起了，但他卻沒有醒過來，仍然在睡夢中。Sherlock轉了個身，Mycroft正好抱住他，轉而磨蹭着他的小屁股。Sherlock睡得很沉，絲毫沒有發現兄長在對自己做的事。Mycroft在動作途中醒來了，發現自己在磨蹭着弟弟的屁股，他嚇得馬上放開了手，差點掉到床下去了。

這時Sherlock被他吵醒了。「Mycroft你在幹什麼？」他只見哥哥好像很痛苦地跪着，雙手掩着下體。

「沒事，快回去睡！」Mycroft趴下來，不能讓他弟弟看見這個。

「你把什麼收起來了？」Sherlock好奇地爬到Mycroft背上來，想要看他雙手藏着什麼。

「沒有！」Mycroft無奈地趴着，伸出雙手讓Sherlock看。

「啊……」Sherlock失望地伏在哥哥背後，撒嬌地不肯下來，不久竟又沉入夢鄉了。

被折騰得半死的Mycroft只好嘆口氣，待弟弟睡沉了以後，才稍稍側過身子，偷偷伸手進褲子裏去緩解自己不合時宜的勃起，然後取了幾張紙巾在手，悶聲地釋放在它上面。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃

Sherlock在學校交不到朋友，他的哥哥又常常找藉口避開他，他的傾訴對象只有我。他甚至把我藏在書包，偷偷帶回學校，讓他可以在小息和午飯時把我帶到天台，跟我聊天。

他不明白人與人的關係怎麼會那麼麻煩，那麼困難。難道就不能夠一心一意只對一個人好？你對我好，我對你好，別的其他都不理，不會簡單很多嗎？為什麼這些關係會改變？為什麼他親愛的哥哥變得越來越嚴苛，語氣裏滿是斥責，那些溫情的關心和寵溺都到哪裏去了？

那天放學後，Sherlock帶着我悶悶不樂地在街上流連——他不想回家去，他哥哥肯定又要參加什麼課外活動，會待到很晚才回家。他才不要回去那個他一個人孤零零的家。他喜歡逛那些橫街小巷，觀察那些生活在低下層的人們，收集數據，以推算出他們的故事。

他又走進那條他常去的下水道，以為會遇上那個愛跟他講故事的流浪漢伯伯。但伯伯今天不在，他的紙皮在水道口整齊地疊着，看來是到了別處討生活，還沒有回家。

Sherlock原本打算這就離去了，然而下水道深處傳來的微弱聲音，引起了他的好奇心。他從來沒有進去過那麼深，不知道裏面還有什麼。難道除了伯伯，還有別的人住在這兒？

Sherlock摸着牆身，放輕腳步走進去，裏面越來越黑，外面的光線已照不進來了。他步進了完全黑暗的路段，隨着牆身微微拐着彎子，一直走。發現前面有光。

一盞手提燈被放在地上。旁邊是一張破舊的床褥，有兩個人在上面擁吻着。兩個青年，都是男的，其中一個是Mycroft，另一個是個皮膚白晢有着黑色卷髮的年輕人。Mycroft一邊焦渴地吻着他，一邊在解着他的襯衣鈕扣，那卷髮青年也一樣對他哥哥做着同樣的事。

他們發出的喘息聲、呻吟聲，跟Sherlock童年的記憶是那麼相似。然後他看見哥哥把那青年按在床褥上，壓着他，兩個人摟抱着不停擁吻和動着，像Sherlock在床下底那時候想像的那樣。哥哥原來也在做着這樣的事。

Sherlock呆呆地站着，不發一聲，就像他四歲那時一樣。分別是他現在不止在聽着，他在親眼目睹。他看着他哥哥脫下了那人的褲子，自己也把褲子半褪到小腿，然後跟那人纏繞成離奇的姿勢，赤裸、糾纏、呻吟、叫喊，好像痛苦又好像愉悅，像爸爸、媽媽跟Uncle Jason。

直覺告訴Sherlock，Mycroft在傷害他身下的人，因為他的動作很像在攻擊着他；因為那人的呻吟和叫喊聲很悽厲，不斷在下水道裏迴盪；因為他眼前的兩個人褪去了衣服變得好像兩隻野獸，困在下水道裏困獸鬥。

兩具肉體在不可思議地擺動着，Sherlock想起彈簧在自己頭頂不停吱吱叫的聲音。他不明白這樣有什麼意義，他不明白這樣做有什麼吸引，他只是覺得噁心。

他們終於停下來了。萬物都有終結。

但他們沒有躺着摟抱，也沒有神情放鬆而享受的表情。他們急急忙忙穿回衣服，然後Mycroft朝床褥丟下了幾張鈔票。

「謝謝你。」那卷髮青年親了親Mycroft。「明天照舊？」

「明天見。」

Sherlock貼着牆，隱身在黑暗中，靜靜看着那兩人一先一後地離去。

然後他一個人蹲在那兒，蹲在黑暗中，蹲了好久。

後來，他問下水道的伯伯，關於那個卷髮青年的事。伯伯說他是個以皮肉交易賺學費的大學生，是個男妓。換言之，Mycroft在召妓，他還在念中學的哥哥在召妓。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「Sherlock，今天不聽故事了嗎？」Mycroft拿着故事書進來，奇怪他的弟弟卻在床上背轉了身。

Sherlock掩着雙耳。「我要睡覺了。」

「那好吧。」Mycroft沒趣地開門出去。

「你以後都不用來了，我長大了，不用再聽故事。」Sherlock說。「很無聊。」

「好吧。」Mycroft無奈地關上門。

Sherlock從此都沒再帶着我到他哥哥房間去。他戒除了黏着哥哥的習慣。雖然我知道，半夜裏他常常睡不着覺，因為再沒有哥哥說故事的聲音和有他哥哥氣味的床舖。

但他討厭性愛，也討厭沉迷性愛的Mycroft。


	3. Victor

我跟着Sherlock搬進了他的寄宿學校——鑑於小兒子的孤僻性情和漠視一切社會規則的品性，Sherlock的父母十分擔心，跟大兒子商量過後，最終決定替Sherlock選一所重視紀律的寄宿中學，是所傳統的男校。

Sherlock很反感這個決定，他覺得自己被困進了監獄。在這裏，欺凌是家常便飯，因為Sherlock是那麼的聰明和與眾不同，而人類總愛排擠異己和打壓跟自己不同的人。有時候，半夜裏，Sherlock會卷縮在自己的床上，抱住我，用被子緊緊蓋住自己偷偷啜泣起來。

情況有了轉機，在Sherlock入學三星期後，他的同房因事轉校去了，隨後住進來的是名剛到步的插班生，他叫Victor。Victor沒有用異樣的眼光看待Sherlock，他自然而然地跟Sherlock聊天談笑，好像Sherlock就是個正常得不得了的正常人。Sherlock很喜歡看見Victor笑，那笑容多麼溫暖，簡直可以照亮人心。

Sherlock很喜歡這個新室友，儘管Victor在很多方面都是Sherlock的相反——Sherlock又高又瘦，Victor個子很小還略胖；Sherlock頂着一頭烏黑的凌亂卷髮，Victor卻是一頭金黃色的短直髮；Sherlock喜歡理科和實驗，Victor鍾情文科和寫作；Sherlock沉默寡言，Victor口若懸河；Sherlock常常皺眉，Victor卻愛笑……

無論如何，Sherlock第一次交到了朋友，是他生命裏第一個朋友。他非常非常的珍惜這個唯一的朋友。

可是，Victor是Sherlock唯一的朋友，Sherlock卻只是Victor的其中一個朋友。平易近人的老好人Victor，雖不是班中的風頭躉，卻廣結善緣，擁有許多許多朋友。Sherlock只能分到他的一點點，Victor是屬於大伙兒的，Sherlock沒有辦法獨佔他，就像他也無法獨佔自己的哥哥。

Sherlock一直小心翼翼地維繫着這段友誼，Victor也在自己許可的範圍內盡量照顧Sherlock，一切安好……直到中四的暑假過後，Sherlock發現Victor不同了。

Victor回來告訴Sherlock他交了個叫Wendy的女朋友，是他表妹的同學。他們的愛情很純潔，至今連拖手和親嘴都沒試過，只是不停寫情信給對方，分享彼此的生活點滴。

生理遲熟的Sherlock，終於留意到身邊的同學們的轉變——大家的嗓子變得低沉、身體的毛髮越來越茂盛，並且受春青期的荷爾蒙影響，個性變得燥動難耐。早晨尷尬的晨勃、濕掉的床單、偷偷摸摸的性試探、頻繁的自慰、好奇心驅使下的同性性愛實驗……由於大伙兒被困在狹小的寄宿監獄內，接二而三的撞破，令一直逃避性的Sherlock，都漸漸明白那是怎麼一回事了。

特別當事情發生在他親愛的朋友身上。Sherlock目睹過Victor在做綺夢的表情，聽見過他夢囈時洩出的呻吟之聲，他看見Victor隔着衣服在摩擦自己腫脹的下體，那時候，Sherlock覺得呼吸也好像變得困難了，他學着Victor的動作，也伸手撫摸自己的下體，他發現陰莖變大變硬了，那種突然騰升的慾望讓他覺得很恐怖，很失控。於是Sherlock放開了手，背轉了身，繼續逃避這種他一向反感的活動。

隔天早晨，Sherlock在洗衣房遇上Victor，兩人手上都拿着髒掉的床單，他們先是尷尬地逃過對方的視線，接着卻是心領神會地望了望對方，最後忍不住一起大笑。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Sherlock很妒忌Victor的女朋友Wendy。他以往也很妒忌Victor的其他朋友，但可能因為目標分散，他的妒意也被分薄了；但如今Victor常常掛在嘴邊的，就只有他那個像筆友多過情人的女朋友，令Sherlock覺得加倍煩躁。Sherlock偷看遍了Victor跟她的情信，內容很蠢，且多愁善感。他不明白那有什麼有趣，花時間寫那些毫無意義的蠢信，還不如多做兩個實驗。

做實驗。

他最近聽說了許多匪夷所思的實驗內容。在寄宿男校，有同性戀傳聞流傳，一點也不希奇。讓Sherlock出乎意料的是，他聽聞更多的只是同性性愛，像不牽涉感情的實驗，只為滿足對性的好奇，或更像是召妓那樣，純為滿足彼此的生理要求，單純的性，雙方甚至可以不喜歡同性。

不牽涉感情的性愛。

像Mycroft跟那個男妓。或者爸爸媽媽和Uncle Jason也是？自己竟然對性愛感到興趣，真是匪夷所思，這明明是Sherlock最討厭的、浪費時間且毫無意義的東西。但夢遺和晨勃的確令他感到困擾，他也有試着像其他人那樣用自慰來解決問題，但總是無法成功高潮。連自慰都失敗，難道自恃聰明的Sherlock真的笨得連這種本能都失去？

那天晚上，Sherlock半夜裏醒來了，聽見了奇怪的聲響，到他視線適應了黑暗，他發現他逮到了他的同房在手淫。

「你在自慰？」Sherlock觀察了一會兒，開聲問道。

「嗄！」Victor很明顯被嚇了一跳。

「是嗎？」Sherlock鍥而不捨。

「唉，Sherlock，你知道禮貌上不該這麼問及別人的私隱嗎？」

「你在我們的房間裏自慰，不是在一個隱閉場所，所以我有權問的吧？這不算私隱。」

「Sherlock！」Victor語氣無奈，最終投降。「是的，我在自慰。」

「可不可以教教我？」

「什麼？！」

「我總是無法成功，無法憑自慰得到高潮。」

「Sherlock……」Victor無言以對。「算了。你想我怎麼教你？」

「嗯……」Sherlock沉吟了一會。「示範一下？或者捉着我的手做一次？」

「Sherlock……」Victor的語氣很微妙，是驚訝，但又像是哽住了一樣，在黑暗中迴盪着一絲猶豫和喘息。「你這是個邀請嗎？」

「邀請？」Sherlock想了想，想起了有些同學為了探索性，可以發生一些很親密的事情。「你指性行為？」

「你好像……在邀請我跟你發生性行為，我有解理錯嗎？」

「可以這麼說。」Sherlock語氣平淡像在討論一個科學理論。「你也可以把它當成一場實驗——為了得到某一個客觀結果，而進行一連串的探索，找出不同變數的影響。」

「我有女朋友，我也不是同性戀。」Victor的語氣卻是動搖的，有點顫抖。

「我想這沒有關係。」Sherlock想到一些他知道的例子。「像在戰場、監獄，很多時也會發生一些男男性關係，但不是因為他們是同性戀，只是因為那個地方限制了他們可以選擇的對象。就像召妓，單純的發洩性慾，不帶感情。」

「像召妓……」Victor的聲音很輕，語氣有點失望。「你想……我們發生這樣的關係？」

「我只是想解決我的晨勃和夢遺。」Sherlock的聲音充滿挫折感。「那很困擾。而我又沒辦法透過自慰解決它。」

「好吧。」Victor的回答很輕，很猶豫。「好吧。」

黑暗中，Sherlock感覺到Victor掀開了被子，無聲無息地來到了Sherlock的床前。Sherlock伸出手，在黑暗中摸索想拉住Victor的手拉他過來，卻意外碰上了Victor的勃起。

「Sherlock……」Victor倒抽一口氣，然後大口喘息着。

「對不起，我……」Sherlock嚇了一跳，以為自己弄傷了他，想把手收回來。誰料Victor一把抓住了他的手，跟他一起撫上了自己的硬挺，透過單薄的睡褲，Sherlock感覺到它有多硬多脹，他從來沒試過這種感覺，撫摸着別人的勃起，緩緩移動。

「起初要輕一點。」Victor聲線沙啞地循循善誘，然後放手讓Sherlock自己來。

Sherlock輕輕地愛撫着它，感到Victor的褲頭已濕了起來。「你要脫掉褲子嗎？」

Victor又顫抖着抽了口氣，然後他爬上了Sherlock的床，把褲子脫下。Sherlock見他沒有說話，就把手放回去，撫摸那赤裸着滲出前液的硬挺。他上下擼動着，動作很拙劣，但Victor卻喘着氣，表現得很激動。

「你沒事吧？」Sherlock不知道Victor的反應是不是正常，有點擔心。

「我可以把你當做Wendy嗎？」那個討厭的名字突然從Victor口中出現，Sherlock呆了呆。「自慰的時候，找個性幻想對象，然後想着她，會事半功倍，這是我的心得。」

「這……」Sherlock一時找不到拒絕的藉口，只好答應。「好吧。」

Victor突然二話不說，撲上來吻住了Sherlock。這下子輪到Sherlock倒抽了一口氣，然後他被Victor壓倒在床上，吻着撫摸着。他感到自己心跳加速，氧氣短缺導致了喘息和呻吟，Victor探到他睡衣內的手，令那股討厭的慾望迅速飆升。

Victor飢渴地解開了Sherlock的睡衣，替他脫掉並拉下他的褲子。他自己也迅速脫掉了所有衣物，然後重新壓上來，以赤裸的身體壓住赤裸的Sherlock。Sherlock感到自己渾身酥軟，只能躺在那兒，任由Victor蹂躪他的唇舌和皮膚，由得他四處愛撫他的敏感部位。

「怎麼樣？」Victor沙啞地問道。「感覺好嗎？」

「嗯。」Sherlock在戰慄着，發不出聲音。「還好。」他心底其實有點害怕，事情的發展太快了，超出他的預算。他還沒有心理準備去迎接這麼赤裸裸的性愛，但事情是他提議的，他實在不好推辭，也找不着合理的原因去叫停。

Victor在磨蹭着他們的硬挺，吸啜着Sherlock頸側那片敏感的皮膚。Sherlock覺得這樣的私密接觸很敏感，太敏感了，他的感官快要超載。這時Victor拉起他的手，一起包裹住他們的勃起，舌頭舔舐着Sherlock的耳垂。「你自慰的時候，該這樣……」Sherlock由Victor引領着，一起擼動着他們的硬挺。這感覺真的跟他自己來很不同，但他感到頭昏目眩，覺得可能會因為心跳超速而死，或者呼吸太困難缺氧而亡。

就在Sherlock想着自己會不會死在床上的時候，Victor又再深深地吻他，吸盡他肺裏最後一點氧氣。他的手加快了動作，並且帶領着Sherlock衝刺進他們的拳頭。就這樣，Sherlock首次在自己的手裏獲得高潮，跟他最親愛的朋友一起。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Sherlock不清楚事情怎麼會發展成這樣，但他就是在重覆他所鄙視的父母和哥哥的老路，令他極度看不起自己。

他跟Victor自那次起，在白天一次也沒有談論過那件事，但夜裏，卻常常會睡到了對方床上，一而再再而三地重覆着同類的行為。

就跟父母和Jason一樣虛偽，說一套做一套，行為像情人，交往卻擺出一副好朋友的客套來。就跟Mycroft付款的性交易一樣，要在不見天日的地方進行，過程保密，雙方都為了自己的目的，Victor是發洩他在女朋友身上的慾求不滿，Sherlock是解決夢遺對他的困擾。

對自己的討厭，令Sherlock即使在性行為進行時，也不太能享受和放鬆。他好像就只是在發洩，發洩自己內心的焦躁不安。他任由Victor帶領，任由Victor擺弄，自己卻很少做主動。有時候Sherlock會想起下水道那個黑色卷髮的大學生，覺得自己好像他，躺在那兒讓人為所欲為，只是他賺取的不是金錢，而是Victor的友誼。

他只有Victor這個朋友。他不敢向唯一的朋友說不。他起初只是想學會手淫，後來卻變成了性交。當Victor溫聲軟語地要求說想操他，Sherlock硬不起心腸來拒絕，儘管他一點也不想。那個過程很奇怪，令他不舒服，過後還很痛，甚至走起路來都怪模怪樣。但當Victor湊到他耳伴，說「我想要」，Sherlock總是說不出那個「不」字。

讓Sherlock更看不起自己的，是他也用性來操控Victor。假如說Victor用友誼來換取性，Sherlock是用性來換取更多Victor的友誼。每當Victor約了其他人，有其他活動，要走出Sherlock那個小小的天地，走向他那個廣闊的有許多朋友的大世界時，Sherlock就會暗示想要發生性行為，希望用這個吸引的活動來留住Victor，把他綁在Sherlock身邊，阻止其他人來搶走他。

這種扭曲的關係簡直瘋狂，並在復活節假期達到顛峰。整個假期，他們就只有在用餐的時候離開他們的房間，或者說，他們的床。

Victor最喜歡的體位，是面對面的進入Sherlock的身體。他好像很喜歡看着Sherlock。真奇怪，他不是該想着他的女朋友嗎？Sherlock只是代替品，不看着臉會更容易代入吧？

Sherlock卻喜歡閉上眼睛。因為他不想看見Victor臉上的表情——那很陌生，像頭饑餓的野獸，想將Sherlock吞進肚裏去。那不是Sherlock熟識的、喜歡的Victor，Victor本該是溫暖的和順的，他喜歡笑，沒有機心，不說謊，不會利用Sherlock。如今全都變質了，就因為他們有了性關係。Sherlock恨死自己，他不該說出那個提議，性就是會扭曲一切，把他們單純的友誼變得一團糟。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「Sherlock，你有愛上過人嗎？」有天晚上，性交過後，赤裸的Victor抱住赤裸的Sherlock，問道。

「沒有。」

「為什麼？找不到合適的對象？你想要怎麼樣的對象？」

「戀愛關係很混亂。」Sherlock說。他心裏想說性愛關係也是一團糟，但他害怕遭Victor遺棄（像Mycroft一樣），不敢說。「我想保持清醒的頭腦，我重視理性。」

「難道感情對你來說，就一文不值？」Victor苦笑。

「你又感情用事了。談情說愛留給你的Wendy吧。」Sherlock冷淡地說。「那不適合我，我不相信感情。」他的確不信。他曾經相信父母永遠相愛，哥哥永遠愛他，但關係會變，他深知，沒有關係能長久，只差時間，誰都會變。他也害怕他跟Victor的友誼會走到盡頭，他深知那一天一定會來，但他不敢細想。

Victor緊緊擁着他，好像在努力呼吸着Sherlock的氣味，沒有再說什麼。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

第一次看見Wendy，她是赤裸的，在Victor的床上。

Sherlock沒想過他們會這樣見面。

那是聖誕舞會之後。Victor該給點暗示叫Sherlock暫時不要回宿舍的，還是他有心要讓他看見？

Sherlock重新關上門。那天晚上他睡在實驗室的長桌上，但他整晚都睡不着。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

學期再次開始。Sherlock有天晚上突然覺得慾火焚身，他把自己脫得光光的，然後鑽上了Victor的床，從後面抱住他。就像過去許多許多個晚上。

「操我。」

Victor卻沒有轉過臉來，只是冷冷地說。「我有女朋友，我也不是同性戀。」

就是這句話，Victor幫Sherlock結束處子生涯前說過，也由這句話結束了他們的性伴侶關係。自從Victor跟Wendy做過愛，就再沒有碰過Sherlock了。這不奇怪，Sherlock本來只是個替代品。

可是他們回不去了。他們現在變得尷尬、疏離，不再是當初那對好朋友。

到畢業後，他們就不相往來了。

Sherlock恨死性愛。性愛帶走了他的父母、哥哥和好朋友。也帶走了他的自尊和自傲。一段關係會被性愛破壞。一段以性愛維繫的關係，最終也會被別的性關係取代。性愛真是天下間最討厭最煩人的東西，他決定他從此都不要性愛。


	4. John

「這是我的朋友。」Sherlock如是說，當他帶回來看房子的陌生人問起我的時候。他可是第一次向別人介紹我呢。

我還以為Sherlock會繼續獨居。自從Victor以後，他就沒遇上過投契一點的人，或者說勉強能容忍他的也寥寥可數，就他哥哥、這兒的房東哈德森太太和那個有求於他的雷斯垂德探長吧。因此他總是找不到室友，或者說，他的室友總是留下不到兩天就搬走了。

而今天那個人尾隨他進門時，老實說，我是嚇了一跳。驟眼看去，好像Victor，尤其當他跟Sherlock站在一塊兒的時候，那一高一矮一黑一金的配搭多麼眼熟。

但當那人一拐一拐地走進來，拉長着臉對Sherlock跟房東太太表現得一點兒不客氣，脾氣暴躁好像全世界都開罪了他那樣子，我發現他們只是看上去相似，實質有本質上的差異。John Watson不是個老好人，不是對任何人都和藹親切萬事包容的那種，絕對不是。在他平凡可親的外表下，是一位危險的戰士。他狂躁挑剔，追尋刺激，對危險事物有種異乎尋常的迷戀，就像Sherlock。

當Sherlock回頭找他一同去案發現場時，我看見他雙眼突然發亮，呼吸急速，就像性奮。Sherlock魅惑的邀請和John急不及待的回覆，他們雙雙興奮地同步離去的背影，讓人錯覺他們是對熱烈調情中的情侶，待不住趕着要往炮房來一發去了。

John會比Victor更適合Sherlock，我覺得。就剛剛才認識吧了，他們就可以合作查案。要知道我這幾年看着Sherlock跟蘇格蘭場那幫白痴打交道，差不多每次都是「勢成水火」的，「融洽相處」是想也不敢想的奇聞。

然而初見面時一臉陰沉的John，他的躁狂在Sherlock面前很快就不見了，他像中了Sherlock的毒，總是情不自禁地任他差遣，心甘情願地為他做任何事。而平時冷傲囂張的Sherlock，也在John的寵溺下釋放了他的孩子氣，非常的自然而然。我真的很久沒看見他這樣，但有時我看着他跟John鬧情緒，彷彿那個九歲的小男孩又回來了。

當他們第一天晚上回來（我猜想是破案以後，或者追加一頓宵夜之後），在二樓也能聽見他們在樓下傳來的笑聲，那種情不自禁的興奮和投契，是連瞎子都看得見的。Sherlock甚至連好醫生的跛腳都治好了。當我看着他們眼睛離不開對方，嘴角含春地進來，還有Dr. Watson看着Sherlock嘴唇舔了舔他自己那個動作，我以為他們就要在221B的起居室來一發了。

然而不。他們只是禮貌地互道晚安，然後分別回到了自己的房間。

好吧，我想他們覺得這段關係很特別，想要慢慢來？然而不，他們在接下來的年半裏，都只是禮貌地互道晚安，然後分別回到了自己的房間。

白痴Sherlock。他真的嚴守他在青春期發的那個不要性愛的誓言。雖然他之前那麼多年真的訓練到能把自己的慾望壓抑下去，把頭腦保持理智好方便工作。然而那些年他眼前根本沒有任何能令他動搖的引誘。但現在，他眼前的是John，那個跟他一見鍾情、一拍即合，雙方的性張力時時刻刻都像要把這幢房子燒成灰燼的John。那個逢人看見，都馬上就把他跟Sherlock歸作一對兒的John。

Sherlock的頭腦自小時候到現在，推理能力可能有大大的增進，思維宮殿也許建得越來越宏偉了，但他的情商，可能還停留在青春期，甚至是九歲。我知道他深深恐懼他跟Victor的情況會重演，尤其當John Watson看上去那麼像個Victor翻版。但傻孩子Sherlock，你們現在是成年人不是青少年了！而且John根本不是Victor，他真的不是！無奈我只是個頭骨，我無法向Sherlock表達我的想法，只能看着他們失之交臂地蹉跎歲月。

好吧，有一點John倒是跟Victor完全一樣，他們都是未出櫃的雙性戀，都深深被Sherlock吸引，卻又在通往情感的路上被Sherlock狠狠地拒之門外。當然笨蛋Sherlock並未有這方面的覺悟。他被室友Victor騙了，現在又一次被室友John Watson騙了。Sherlock以為他們真的是異性戀，雖然他對他們的擇偶品味同樣嗤之以鼻，但他從來沒有懷疑過他的室友總是不停地交女朋友，是因為他們都以為Sherlock對愛情不感興趣，而Sherlock的存在卻令他們慾火焚身，極度的慾求不滿。

Victor有Wendy。John有他的Sarah、Jeanette和其他許多個連名字都記不起的平凡女子。她們都令Sherlock妒火中燒。Sherlock在許多年以後，在經歷了數之不清的情殺案以後，他才明白了自己當年對Victor女友的妒忌，可能是出於他對Victor的愛意。他忽然明白了，那段無以名狀的性關係，原來是自己的初戀。但那時候感覺是那麼的朦朧、懵懂，他竟然在不知不覺間讓事情不了了之了。如今不同，如今他對John的感覺強烈得多，強烈得讓他自己也感到害怕。他怕John會知道，然後討厭他。但他也怕John的女友會搶走John，然後又再剩下Sherlock一個。他不知道該怎麼辦。用性愛去綁住一個人，他試過，失敗了，他不會再試。他知道John喜歡危險和刺激，只好每次都用「有案件」去作為打擾他約會其他女性的藉口，手段雖爛，但卻每次都湊效。他用這個方法，把John身邊所有的女伴都趕跑了。

Sherlock一而再再而三的成功，令他開始建立起自信——他知道在John的心目中，自己比他的女友們都重要，只要Sherlock一聲令下，John就會離開他那些女伴，回來Sherlock身邊。萬試萬靈。

Sherlock發現自己能提供John Watson需要的一切：危險、刺激、分租的室友、解決帳單的查案報酬、討論電視的同伴、早午晚餐的陪伴者……只差一樣，性愛。

John需要性愛。

Sherlock迴避性愛。

無可避免地，John只能往外面解決，即使他未能跟他的任何性伴侶建立起穩定的長久關係。

每逢那些夜晚，我光看着Sherlock也感到心碎。John會穿着他的約會戰衣出去，成功了就會傳短訊回來，告訴Sherlock他今晚不回來了。然後沮喪失落就會爬滿Sherlock臉上。他會煩躁地在起居室踱來踱去，抓亂自己的一頭卷髮。他會把自己重重拋進長沙發，輾轉反側地生着悶氣。他會破解John的筆電密碼，查看John瀏覽過的色情網頁，或他寫給任何女性的調情電郵，然後一邊看一邊尖酸地揶揄，就像John仍在室內一樣……

末了，他總會窩進John的專用扶手椅，然後拿一件John的毛衣或T恤，嗅着John的氣味，想像他仍在這兒。在Sherlock身邊，坐在同一張扶手椅內。他把衣服圍着自己，假裝那是John，抱住他。Sherlock終於學會了自慰的藝術，當他可以想像John，想像他會對Sherlock做的事情。

John的氣味會把Sherlock包圍，讓他感到安心和平和，感到家的溫暖。他喜歡Sherlock的卷髮，他會撫摸那些髮絲，然後手摸向Sherlock白晢的頸項，不經意地，探進他的領口，掃過他的鎖骨、胸口和乳頭。John會揉捏Sherlock的臀部，然後手往下摸過他的長腿，來回往復。他會雙手抱住Sherlock，緊緊抱住他。然後他的手又會不規矩起來，挑逗地撩起Sherlock的睡衣，愛撫着他赤裸的肌膚。他的手會隔着睡褲包裹着Sherlock情不自禁的勃起，一再挑逗地按揉，而Sherlock會忍不住呻吟着弓起背，然後在John老練的一再挑逗下，呼吸急速起來，輕呼着John的名字。

John會讓Sherlock橫躺在他的扶手椅裏，頭枕住一邊扶手，長腿擱在另一邊上面。John會注視着Sherlock，注視着他為了自己而情動，然後他推高Sherlock的睡衣，拉下他的睡褲，好好地欣賞他眼前赤裸的美景。急不及待的手，又回來Sherlock身上，一邊四處撫摸着任何他能接觸到的肌膚，一邊圈上了那根為了John而饑渴得滴着前液的硬挺。John，你是對的，這都是為了你。John知道Sherlock會為此而害羞，於是他把自己的衣物蓋在了Sherlock的臉上，讓他看不見自己，卻能被濃烈的John的氣味所包圍。

Sherlock又緊張又期待。他從前不喜歡這玩意，但假如這是John，如果John想要，他不介意。Sherlock抬起了自己的屁股，分開了自己的腿，然後一根手指就按了上來，按在Sherlock那個最私密的地方。那隻手，沾上了Sherlock的前液，然後用它來潤滑開拓Sherlock的身體。仍然有點不適，但一想到那是John的手指，John的一部份會進入Sherlock的體內，Sherlock叫自己放鬆下來。

John進來了。Sherlock閉着眼睛，感受着體內的衝刺，還有擼動着自己分身的另一隻手。太多了，Sherlock眼冒白光。John還在注視着他，一邊抽插着他，一邊擼動着他，讓他們在他的扶手椅上合二為一，當他用自己的衣物蓋住Sherlock的頭。Sherlock喘息着，輕呼着，然後在一輪快速的衝刺下，他釋放了。

躺着讓自己冷靜下來。讓滾燙的皮膚冷卻，汗水蒸發掉。自己的精液在肚子上變成黏糊糊一團。Sherlock把臉上的衣物挪開，總會發現其實一直只有自己一個。他孤獨的裸體並沒有觀眾，進入他體內的只是自己的手指。

Sherlock總會無奈地拉扯好衣服，然後走進浴室把一切痕跡都洗掉。

每次John Watson在外面操一個女人，Sherlock都會在家裏同一時間操他自己。他們同時發生性愛，只是分別在不同地方發生。我懷疑他們做的時候，其實每次都想着對方。但可惜，夢想中的對象總不在自己面前。他們捨棄近在咫尺的實物，寧願跟想像出來的對方做愛。只是因為他們大家都害怕，害怕捅破這層紙會失去對方。

這兩個傻瓜。因為傻，他們都得不到他們想要的性愛，在跟深愛的人同住同一屋簷下的年半裏。


	5. Best Friend

Sherlock死了。我看着John的靈魂也跟着一起死去，變得像我一樣眼神空洞，變成一具行屍走肉。他搬走了。

哈德森太太不捨得把空宅租給其他人，仍保持着Sherlock生前的原貌，卻很少上來打掃，我又再次跟灰塵混在一起，塵封在一角。我以為這狀態會維持下去，直到永遠。

然而兩年後，John回來了，帶着蒼老的容顏和難看的鬍子，還有依舊空洞的眼神，揚起了空房子裏一屋的灰塵。他回來探望哈德森太太，並告訴她他快要結婚了，和一個女人。John也要邁向新生活，我原該替他高興，但看他那個失魂落魄的樣子，我懷疑那個女人真的能治癒他？還有他注視空空如也的Sherlock專用扶手椅時，那依戀又哀痛的眼神，我真替他擔心。

然後，Sherlock那個天殺的白痴居然回來了，他沒有死！但John沒有跟着他回來，看來他們吵了一架，很激烈的一架。Sherlock告訴哈德森太太，John的態度很堅決，看來是不會回來了。Sherlock還嘗試了半天用Molly代替John，但很顯然這只是個失敗的嘗試。可憐的Sherlock，那個徬徨無助的孩子又回來了，那天他獨個兒蹲在下水道時的表情又回來了。

然後，一個陌生女人闖進來，我聽見Sherlock喊她Mary，她自稱是John的未婚妻。看來John遇到了危險，而那位Mary是個能識破密碼的聰明人，她跟Sherlock一起去救John。第二天John就回來了，剃掉了鬍子來向Sherlock道謝，Sherlock道了歉，他們又再一起出去查案。

221B再次熱鬧起來，他們再度成為拍檔，但John不再住在這兒。John常常來，有時連同Mary，更多時候只有他自己。他跟Sherlock比分別以前更眷戀對方，更珍惜一起磨蹭在221B的日子，但雙方都更抑壓自己，不讓感情洩露出來，因為大家不再是曖昧的室友，John已經訂婚了。

Sherlock預計John有了Mary以後，就會好像Victor有了Wendy一樣，跟自己漸漸疏遠，到老死不相往來。所以當John告訴他，Sherlock是John的best friend，他就當即呆掉，發怔了好久。Sherlock不敢相信，找到了人生另一半的John，仍會為Sherlock留一個best friend的位置，一個妻子以外最崇高的位置。John明明那麼生氣，因為Sherlock深深傷害了他，但他仍然把他視作最好的朋友。就憑這點，Sherlock絕對要為John做到最好，才不枉best friend這個銜頭。Sherlock以為自己做得到。

John也以為自己做得到。他以為自己可以放得下，向前看。至少Sherlock沒有死，那很好，自己就別再強求他能回應自己的感情了。John知道Sherlock不會有同樣的感覺，因為他覺得自己假死兩年John也一樣會毫無感覺；John跟別人結婚，他又怎麼會有感覺呢？John希望結婚能幫他擺脫對Sherlock的迷戀，然後跟Sherlock仍然是「最好的朋友」，這樣最好，不會破壞任何東西。

他們都很努力，很努力想恰如其分地做對方的好友，我統統都看在眼裏。但單身之夜，看着他們醉醺醺地走進來，場面有點失控了。他們親密地躺在一起，就在下面樓梯，我這兒也看得見。幾年前他們就該躺到一塊兒去了，卻磨蹭到現在，仍只敢在酒意下躺倒在樓梯，連哈德森太太也看不過眼，叫他們「快點到樓上去！」（她必定明瞭那句通俗俚語，還有叫人「快點上床做愛去」的意思）

他們臉紅紅、腳步搖晃地進來，熱得要馬上脫掉大衣和圍巾，John就連鞋子也脫掉了。兩張扶手掎，擺得前所未有的近。John和Sherlock繼續灌醉自己，並借着醉眼昏花，湊近對方，近得可以接吻。他們笑着調情，不斷的入侵對方的私人空間。John把腳伸到Sherlock的椅墊上去，就在Sherlock的大腿旁，擺來擺去。還不夠親密，John借着醉態失去平衡，就蹲在Sherlock跟前，一手按着Sherlock一邊膝蓋，一手握起拳頭晃盪在Sherlock兩腿之間，Sherlock還笑着說了一句"I don't mind"……

「真的嗎，Sherlock？」John仍醉醺醺地靠着Sherlock的膝蓋。

「嗯？」Sherlock在傻笑，把腿張得更開。「隨時隨地……」

John也在笑，笑得渾身發顫，然後他一下子失去重心，就跌倒在Sherlock懷裏。

「John？」Sherlock也在笑，嘗試扶起他。「已經不行了嗎？」

「行，老子還行得很！」John掙扎着起來，但越掙扎越是跌回Sherlock懷裏。他滿是酒氣的呼吸，讓Sherlock耳朵發癢。

「John！」Sherlock再次嘗試扶起他，然後John一個踉蹌再次絆倒——John的唇降落在Sherlock赤裸的頸側，亂抓的手落在Sherlock的褲襠上，讓Sherlock忍不住發出呻吟。

「Sherlock……」John沒有移開他的手，而且迅速撫摸到那個硬起來的部位。「Sherlock？」他抬頭望向眼前人，發現Sherlock眼神迷離、滿臉通紅的樣子誘人極了。John沒法把持住自己，他把整個身子壓下去，堵住了身下人的嘴，手流連在那個部位以展示他那純熟的調情技巧。

「嗯……」Sherlock從未試過跟人有過這種形式的深吻，John的舌頭和牙齒，還有John的味道，讓他神昏目眩，忘乎所以。他只懂本能地抓住John的前襟，想拉他更近，想讓他們完全緊貼着對方。此外就只能盡力學着John的方法去回吻他，去延長這親密的一刻。

John被Sherlock的熱情嚇了一跳，然後熱情衝昏了他的頭腦，他更重地壓倒在Sherlock身上，一下子帶翻了身前的扶手椅，害他們雙雙隨椅子倒下，John完完全全地壓倒在Sherlock身上。Sherlock感覺得到John那兒也硬了起來，因為自己而這樣。他忍不住伸手去作進一步的證實，而他的摸索讓John發出了很大的呻吟聲。

作為反擊，John展開了新一輪更粗暴的吻攻。他們都既饑渴又絕望，為了之前隱忍的五年，忙着在又咬又啃着對方之餘，匆匆解開了對方的褲頭，拉下了褲腰，讓急趕的愛慾借着這醉得一塌糊塗的境況一下子釋放出來。他們在對方身上磨蹭，讓那最私密的部位親密地觸碰對方。他們緊擁着彼此，瘋狂地親吻和愛撫眼前那個絕望地單戀了五年的人。

他們拉扯着衣衫，翻滾到了地上，握住了對方的勃起，輕輕撫弄。他們喘息，他們輕嘆，他們張開眼看着對方，看見對方額上仍貼着那張玩猜人名用的黃色萬事貼。

「我們怎麼會變成這樣？」John忍不住笑起來。

「噢。」Sherlock瞇起眼看了看John額上的人名。「聽說你的確很喜歡這玩意。」

「哈。」John笑了，瞥向Sherlock額上的人名。「可你卻不是呢！」

「你真的知道嗎？」Sherlock說。「你能看穿別人私底下的性癖好嗎？」

「我的確不知道。」John想到眼前的人是Sherlock Holmes，他真的猜不到。他忍不住再次深深地吻下去，直到兩人都無法呼吸才放開。

缺氧讓醉醺醺的兩人都眩暈不已，但Sherlock突然搖搖擺擺地跪起來，跪在地上。

「你幹什麼？」John醉眼昏花地看着嘗試跪着的偵探，因酒力不支又伏倒地上，展現誘人的臀部曲線。他忍不住吞嚥了一下。

Sherlock掙扎着爬過來，對John說。「讓我嚐一下。」

「什麼？」John尚不知道Sherlock想幹什麼，那個溫熱的口腔就把John含了進去。「噢……」John很快失去了語言能力，只能輕撫着身下那頭卷毛，讓Sherlock用他那美妙的口技帶領他上極樂的頂峰。

完事以後，Sherlock抬起頭，輕輕抹拭了嘴角餘下的白沫，那神情讓John神韻顛倒。

John忍下住也爬了過去，跪在Sherlock身前，俯下身，輕輕托着Sherlock的屁股，然後張嘴對他做出相同的事。Sherlock一下抽搐深吸一口氣，很快就抵不住John的唇舌攻勢，釋放在他最好的朋友的嘴裏。

末了二人累極躺倒，半因不勝酒力半因性愛後的餘韻，僅餘意識替對方整理好衣衫，便相擁而睡失去了意識。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

半小時以後，哈德森太太把一個不識趣的客戶帶進來時，只見他們在地上呼呼大睡，還道兩個傻瓜真的只是從「睡在樓梯上」改為「睡在起居室的地上」，白白浪費了大好的良宵。

二人被不情不願的喚醒，擠在沙發上聽着客戶自說自話，腦子仍無法運作。然而他們下意識地擠在一起，手就在對方身後流連，而客戶的一言一語，聽起來竟都似在述說他們初相識的那個晚上的情境。

之後案件是怎麼辦完的，二人記憶模糊。John只記得Sherlock伏在地上那個迷人的屁股曲線，還有嘔吐後抹拭嘴角白沫那個曖昧的手勢。Sherlock卻覺得案發現場的事物都帶股色情氛圍，擺設有的看上去像陽具，傢俬有的看上去像蛋蛋，困擾得他天旋地轉。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

據稱第二天一早，他們在羈留室醒來，只感到頭痛欲裂的宿醉。

後來在婚宴上，Sherlock有提起這晚的經歷，John也坐在他身邊聽着。二人都覺得這一晚如夢似幻的，記憶和幻覺交織在一起，大家都以為自己把暗戀好友的心情投射到案件中，所以記住了一種色情的感覺。他們都以為案件是真的，性愛只是想像的。完全沒有人懷疑過，我親眼看見的一幕原來在現實真的發生過……

只是，Sherlock在說他的伴郎演辭時，不知怎的，感到一種心臟刺痛的感覺。而他身旁的John，聽着聽着鼻頭都酸了，很艱難才控制住在眼眶內打轉的淚水，不要在一室賓客和新婚妻子的面前流下來。


	6. Timing

他們的Timing永遠不對。

首先奏起的是John Watson絕望的單戀組曲。由他第一天晚上在安德魯餐廳的試探開始，失敗告終。然後他找了Sarah Sawyer來分散自己的注意力，失敗告終。更多段味同嚼蠟的戀情，失敗告終。接受Sherlock成為自己生命裏的第一位，即使那意味着放棄正常的戀愛關係，John仍然心甘情願永遠留在他身邊……然後以Sherlock的自殺告終。

被受John Watson無條件的寵愛，Sherlock一度以為這會持續到永遠，直到他自己離開了。他再回來，他的John破碎了，身邊多了一個未婚妻。這開啟了Sherlock Holmes絕望的單戀時代。但他心甘情願，做盡一切去贖罪，去修補被他傷害得支離破碎的John的傷口。他接受Mary，接受他們的家庭將誕生的新成員，只想保護他們一家安康快樂，不惜犧牲自己……

目睹這一對竟然可以互相絕望地單戀了對方五年，而絲毫不知道對方也有着同樣的心意，我深感世事的荒謬莫過於此。

然而不，原來最荒謬的在後頭——Mary Morstan完全不是他們想像的那個樣子，她是個冷血的變態殺手，前CIA僱員，後來成為自由身的狙擊手，專接一些黑道的髒活。原來在泳池之夜，她就是那個拿瞄準器對着John身上炸藥包的狙擊手。她也是協助莫里亞蒂在巴茲天台假死的共犯。白俄羅斯那個殺死女友被判死刑的黑幫份子，「殺死」的就是她，她早就假死過數次，換了無數個身份，因此追殺她的人真的一籮籮。而她在跟John交往期間，一直跟她的助手David維持着通姦關係，肚裏的孩子是David的女兒……

要查明這一切，當然不是像我現在告訴你般，三言兩語就搞定。事實上，在Sherlock被Mary射殺而奇蹟生還以後，又多花了一年半的時間，他們才真正的把莫里亞蒂組織（包括Mary）完全剷除。「他們」是指Sherlock、他哥哥大英政府、蘇格蘭場、埋伏在Mary身邊充當臥底的John、真正身份其實是莫里亞蒂妹妹的Janine（她倒戈相助）、還有以Bill Wiggins為首的流浪漢網絡……

而這一切過程錯綜複雜，有些人結成了秘密聯盟而不讓其他人知道，有些各有各做互不知情，當然還有一直以來少不了的誤會和溝通不良，因此Sherlock和John在這一連串的秘密任務期間，依然若即若離，未能完全解開彼此的心結。

然而這始終是一篇集中描寫性愛的Johnlock文，關於複雜刺激的劇情，大家還是等待正劇開播吧，我這枚頭骨也只能乖乖地待在221B，為各位擔任監察和複述的工作，我現在只述說我親眼看見的細節。

這是一個風和日麗的星期二下午。221B非常寧靜。哈德森太太早在上星期已被大英政府接到了安全屋暫住，因為在跟莫里亞蒂周旋的最後關頭，不容許任何差錯。Sherlock昨天晚上為了救John而挨了一刀，如今正躺於起居室的長沙發上，雙手合十在思考着下一步棋。John不發一言地準備了紗布，拉起了Sherlock的T恤，擦看他肋骨邊的傷口，進行換藥。

「哎……」Sherlock被突如其來的消毒藥水弄痛了，從思維宮殿中回到現實，看着John。「輕……輕一點。」

「會喊痛，下一次就別受傷。」John緊繃的下頜顯示他正隱忍着暴怒。

Sherlock翻了翻白眼：「不過劃損了一點……哎！」

John有點粗暴地替他換了藥，再度蓋起傷口。然而當他把T恤拉下來時，他瞥見了Sherlock胸口的舊槍疤，傷口早癒合了，但John記起那天在醫院陪伴Sherlock掙扎於鬼門關前，仍然觸目驚心。John忍不住輕撫那個傷疤，帶着歉疚。

「別放在心上。」Sherlock閉上眼，神態冷漠的逃回他的思維宮殿。「回去吧，Mary在家裏等着……還有你的女兒。」

John堅忍着，似乎想說點什麼，但他幾番掙扎，還是沒有說出來，只是默默站起來，把東西收拾回藥箱。

「她差點殺了你。」John最終忍不住說。「你為什麼一點都不恨我？我沒有跟她離婚，甚至原諒了她。這樣的我還可以算作你最好的朋友嗎？你為什麼還要為了救我弄傷你自己？」

Sherlock睜開眼，發現John生氣得握緊拳頭，剛才Sherlock誤會John是在生他的氣，但John原來在氣他自己，他原來覺得自己對不起Sherlock。

「別傻了，John。」Sherlock苦笑一下。「你一點也沒有做錯。是我犯了錯，一直在犯錯的那個人是我。」

John難以置信地睜大眼。「Sherlock！為了我們，你已經中過彈，挨了刀傷，還差點要被派去東歐進行自殺式任務！你根本不需要這樣！那個女人是我娶回來的，這是我的家事，就讓我自己去收拾吧！」

「你的事即是我的事！」Sherlock暴怒着站起來，盯着John。「而且牽涉到莫里亞蒂，你覺得是那麼容易解決的嗎？」

「你現在知道了Mary曾替莫里亞蒂工作，而且他們仍然可能有瓜葛，都仍然要維護她嗎？」

「她是你的妻子，你女兒的母親。」

「她是謀殺你的兇手，你最大敵人的幫手，而你是我最好的朋友。」

「就因為我是你最好的朋友，我怎麼可能不幫你？」

「因為我是個自私自利、為了妻兒不顧朋友死活的混蛋！」

「你不是！」Sherlock抓亂了自己的頭髮，大吼：「你是我生命裏出現過最好的東西！為了你要我做什麼都可以！」

靜默。

他們對望着，都疑惑着剛剛是不是真的發生了。

「Sherlock……」John想再確認的時候，Sherlock背轉了身，將表情隱藏起來。「你剛剛……」

「回去吧。」Sherlock的聲音顫抖起來。

John只是上前，拉住了Sherlock的臂膀。他顫着聲說：「你也是。你也是我生命裏出現過最好的東西。為了你要我做什麼都可以。」

Sherlock疑惑地回轉身，接上了John的目光，他們都從對方眼中發現了脆弱、赤裸的感情。

John帶點哽咽，撫了撫Sherlock的臂膀：「我……別再為了我受傷了。」

Sherlock留戀地握住了John放在自己臂上的手，然後輕輕撥開了它。「回家吧。」

「我的家在221B。」

Sherlock沒有看他。

「從來都在221B貝克街。」John吞嚥了一下。「另外那兒不是我的家。而且Mary這個時候應該跟David在我們的床上鬼混中。」

Sherlock訝異地望向他。

「我想由我們交往開始，他們從沒停止過。」John續說。「昨天我收到了親子檢定報告，Rose也不是我的女兒。」

「我……」Sherlock不知如何安慰John。「我又犯錯了。我一早看出來那個David有不軌企圖，但卻沒有及早通知你……」

「Sherlock。」John拉住變得躁狂的Sherlock。

「對不起，John，我又讓你失望了。」Sherlock陷入了混亂當中。「我的頭腦就是出了問題，我的推理失誤連連，我再不是那個讓你驚嘆『神奇』的天才了，我……」

「Sherlock！」John按住Sherlock的肩膀，想讓他冷靜下來。

「你明不明白？我的頭腦就是我的所有價值，但現在連我的頭腦也失靈了！」Sherlock怒吼。

這情境令John憶起Sherlock假死前被誣蔑是個假貨，他擔心John也以為他是個騙子時，也是這樣的反應。

「我就是我的大腦，但現在它沒用了，我沒用了……」Sherlock無助又絕望地看着John。

然而John想也沒想，就上前吻住了失控的天才偵探。Sherlock呆住了。

「你不是個大腦。」John貼着Sherlock的嘴唇說。「你就是你，你有時是個天才，有時是個笨蛋，但你的價值絕對不止是個大腦，你本身就是個令人驚嘆的存在。」

Sherlock踉蹌地退開了一點點，怔怔地望着John。「我只是個推理機器。你也曾罵我是個機器。」

「我錯了。」John痛心地看着惶惑無措的Sherlock。「對不起，Sherlock，你絕對不是機器，你是我見過的最有人性的人，最偉大最高尚最聰明最好的人。」

Sherlock苦笑了一下。

John閉起雙眼，好像下定了決心。「其實我也騙了你。」

Sherlock疑惑地看着他。

「我回到Mary身邊不是因為原諒她對你做的一切，那是無法原諒的。我只是……我只是需要埋伏在她身邊盯着她。我和Mycroft都知道，她絕非善類，『親近你的朋友，但更要親近你的敵人』，讓她以為我站在她的一邊會對你更加有利。」

「你跟Mycroft……」

「我們早有共識，要保護你。」John看着Sherlock。「你也聯同他欺騙過我，為了保護我。所以我們可以當扯平嗎？」他微微彎着嘴角，但眉頭仍皺着，期待着Sherlock的回覆。

Sherlock怔怔地看着John，遲疑地踏前一步，伸出手去撫摸John的臉。John下意識地自動將臉貼過去，並回握住Sherlock的手。

「你為什麼吻我？」

「猜猜看，天才。」

「一般人……一般人會親吻最好的朋友嗎？」

「不會親嘴。」

「那麼……我們現在的關係是……」Sherlock無法自控地靠近。

「超越了最好朋友……」John把那僅餘的距離也縮短了。

他們終於在適當的時機結束了語言的表達，彼此向對方的嘴唇靠攏，延續了剛才那匆匆的一吻。

John感受着Sherlock那柔軟的嘴唇，舌頭輕輕一掃那就為他開啟了，他長驅直入探索着Sherlock的口腔，然後Sherlock激烈地回吻，他們捧着對方的臉，吻了又吻，舌頭互相追逐着，那種感覺令人飄飄欲仙，且似曾相識……

「我……我曾夢見我們這麼吻着……」John輕喘着，仍沉醉在如夢似幻的感覺裏。

「我也是……」Sherlock迷離的眼神看着John，這情態也是似曾相識。

「在單身之夜那個晚上。」他們突然異口同聲地說，然後怔怔地望着對方。

「難道……難道那天晚上，真的有發生過？」John驚訝地望着Sherlock。

「你是說，我們接吻，然後……然後扶手椅倒下了……」Sherlock睜着眼。

「那……那不是夢？」John捧着Sherlock的臉，激動得眼眶泛紅。「對不起，我……我一直以為那不是真的……」

Sherlock搖了搖頭：「我也一樣……我也一樣不敢相信那是真的……我也以為是做夢……」

John摟住Sherlock，讓他們前額相抵，喜極而泣。「我們真笨，假如第二天早上確認一下，我就不會去結婚了。」

「是我的腦袋都變成漿糊了，糊塗得連現實和綺夢都分不清。」Sherlock擔心地偷瞥了John一眼。「這樣的我，你還喜歡嗎？」

「我喜歡。」John啄了Sherlock的唇一下。「我愛你。」

「但感情是種不利因素，我害怕我以後都會這樣糊塗……」Sherlock仍惴惴不安。「我就不是你崇拜的那個無所不能的天才了……」

「假如是我讓你變成這樣的，我十分自豪。」John又吻了他一下。「Sherlock，你是個有血有肉的人，不是神。你值得被愛。」他又親了親他的臉頰和眼簾。「即使你此後失去了推理能力，即使我們的生活不再刺激，我也同樣愛你。」他又親了他。「我愛你是你。」

Sherlock終於放下了心頭大石——自從他認知到自己對John的感情之深，而這沒有回報的感情是如斯絕望以後，這感覺就日日夜夜蠶食着他的判斷力和推理能力，致令他的理智大不如前。從前的他一定更擔心自己的專業能力不再，但現在的他只是擔心John對他的看法，會否因為他的能力大減而離他而去甚至鄙視他——但John說他會依舊愛他。他愛他。

「我也愛你。」Sherlock呢喃着，再度跟John擁吻。

他們熱吻着愛撫着躺倒在長沙發上，John壓在Sherlock身上，整個兒覆蓋着他，就像單身之夜一樣。他們在對方身上磨蹭着自己，為美夢成真而乍驚乍喜，盡可能投入於這親密的接觸之中。

又一段綿長的濕吻之後，他們氣喘噓噓地稍作分開。

「Sherlock，我可以擁有你嗎？」John盯着身下臉色潮紅的偵探問。

「隨時隨地。」Sherlock露出靦腆又緊張的神態。

「我要把你脫過清光，好好欣賞，吻遍你的每一寸。」John俯身到Sherlock耳側，說着淫穢的情話。「我要把你含在嘴裏，用舌頭愛撫你的柱身，吸啜舔舐，直到你釋放在我口裏……」Sherlock想起單身之夜的體驗，頓時感到渾身酥軟乏力，燥熱難耐，只能抱緊John。「我要……」

「別說了。」Sherlock掙扎着，他可不想就這樣射在褲子裏。「馬上動手。」

於是他們忙着幫對方在衣褲的束縛中解放出來，忙着感受赤裸的肌膚相親是怎麼樣的，忙着親吻深愛的人的每一個身體部份，還有無盡的愛撫和肢體糾纏，呻吟以及喘息。

Sherlock抱住John，難以置信他們現在赤裸裸地待在一起，心意相通，再無困惑。

「John，進來。我要你進入我。」

John驚訝地抬起頭望着Sherlock，Sherlock願意給他看他坦然外露的感情，無遮無掩。John無法相信自己是做了什麼好事，可以獲得如此至寶，他只能緊緊將Sherlock擁進懷中。

Sherlock於是用長腿圈住了身上的人，他把自己的臀縫磨蹭在John的硬挺之下，逗弄得John顫抖着發出呻吟聲。John狠狠地狼吻了Sherlock一會，才伸出手到藥箱那邊去亂掏，終於找到了那瓶凡士林。他把凡士林沾滿了自己兩指，然後輕抵在Sherlock的後穴按揉。

「可能會有點不適。」John看向Sherlock，發現他漲紅了臉。「怎麼了？」

Sherlock搖了搖頭，閉上眼。「快點。」

John溫柔地將一隻手指插了進去，輕輕轉動，並一邊親吻和愛撫着Sherlock，以令他放鬆下來。Sherlock閉着眼喘着氣，滿臉通紅。

「要我停下來嗎？」

「不要。」Sherlock啞着嗓子，一隻手卻緊張地抓住John的胳膊。

「不用緊張。」John只敢微細地調較着他的動作和力度，嘴巴湊到Sherlock耳邊說着安慰的話。「我會很溫柔的。」他又適量地轉動着在裏面的手指。「是第一次當被進入方嗎？」

「不是。」Sherlock小聲嘀咕着。

「你有過男朋友？」John覺得難以想像，一時間分了心。

「John，繼續動。」John於是又伸進多一隻手指。Sherlock緊繃着下巴。「他不是我男朋友，只是室友。那更像個實驗……哎！」

John似乎找到了那一點了，剎那間Sherlock感受到前所未有的快感。

「而且那從來都不舒服，不像這樣……」Sherlock在John指尖的抽插下，漸漸無法言語，於是John又再加進了一隻手指，緩慢地操着Sherlock。

Sherlock發出一些他覺得丟臉至極、John卻感覺是天籟的聲音，然後在John那富技巧的手指抽插下，Sherlock已被情慾渲染得渾身潮紅。

「進來，現在。」Sherlock的嗓音色情極了，John多麼害怕他光聽着就要射了。於是他聽從命令，抽出了他的手指，然後把自己的硬挺對着Sherlock的後穴，緩緩進入。

Sherlock睜大了眼睛，那些從前跟Victor一起時的不適竟然沒有出現，就好像他一直欠缺了的一塊由John給填補上了，只感到充盈和完滿。

「還好嗎？」John沒有動，只是吻了吻Sherlock。

「很好。」Sherlock再度投入跟John的接吻。John緩緩動着，Sherlock摟抱住他，任由他在自己身體裏溫柔地探索，漸漸變為狂野的馳騁。他迎合着John的節拍，就像他們合作過的所有事情，那樣合拍。

性愛原來可以帶給人這麼幸福、這麼滿足的感覺。Sherlock感到世界不復存在，只有他和John，是宇宙的中心。他們讓這最原始的儀式掌管了他們的理智，讓他們的愛情傾瀉了一地，宣告着他們的合二為一，無分彼此。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

他們就那樣懶洋洋地擠在一張長沙發上睡着了，赤裸相擁着，身上只蓋了一張薄毛毯。

Sherlock首先醒來，靜靜看着他懷抱中的John，欣賞着他趣怪的鼻尖和長長的睫毛。

「Hi～」John也醒來了，在慵懶中惺忪地望着他的愛人。

「Hi～」Sherlock微笑。

John不捨地摟緊了他，深深呼吸着Sherlock的味道。

「你要回去了。」

「我要回去了。」John苦笑。「你猜我們的演技會撐得過去嗎？」

Sherlock的眉毛揚了揚。「我可是個偽裝高手。」

「Well，你知道我這段日子對所有人的態度有多惡劣嗎？現在我卻可能在睡夢中都會偷笑。」

「想想看，你還要跟那個女人待在一起，假裝恩愛，這樣想你應該就火來了。」

「你說得對。」John親了親他的愛人。

他們靜靜地待了一會，各自盤算着大家將要面對的困難和危險。

John摸索着，握住了Sherlock的手。「這次即使沒有手扣，我都不會放開了。」他轉頭看向Sherlock，目光堅定。

「可能會有危險。」Sherlock的眼神，蘊含着笑意。

「只是我們兩個，攜手對抗全世界。」John笑着回應。


End file.
